Ordo of Aquila
Official Charter of Ordo of Aquila Preamble Ordo of Aquila is an orange team alliance, that is focused on growing its members and the alliance as a whole, and for the protection of its members. Ordo of Aquila will do everything in her power to protect her interests that threatens her sovereignty. Ordo of Aquila will give guidance and support to her member nations to achieve their maximum potential as a nation, economically and militarily. Ordo of Aquila will try create and keep a laid back environment for all her members but they must be respectful to each other and other nations outside of the alliance. Nations who are part of Ordo of Aquila, in return, are expected to help the alliance in any way possible, may it be economically, militarly, diplomatically, or politically. 1 Membership Anyone within the Cybernation’s community may request membership in Ordo of Aquila at anytime. All applicants must adhere to the following guidelines in order to be accepted within the alliance: 1.1 Application Requirements - Applicants must not be engaged in any wars at the time of their application - Applicants cannot be on any ZI list,rogue,or sanction list - Applicants cannot be a member of another alliance - Applicants are expected to switch to the white team unless they have a good reason not to switch - Applicant must register and complete the application process - Applicants after completing the application, must switch their AA to Ordo of Aquila 1.2 Expulsion/Probation Any OA members can be expelled for the following reasons: - Violating the OA Constitution - Knowingly aiding OA enemy - Refusing to take orders from OA government -Treason -Spying 2. Government Structure -Altus Aquila -Secundus Aquila -Presertim of Extrarius Res -Presertim of Bellum -Presertim of Penitus Res -Presertim of Parcus 2.1 Altus Aquila - Is in power for life, can only leave the position if he resigns - Must appoint his successor if leaving his position - Has the power to declare war - Has the power to decide which direction the alliance goes - Appoints all government positions 2.2 Secundus Aquila - Second in command of OA - Altus Aquila is in absence, Secundus Aquila will be in charge of OA until the Altus Aquila returns - Is chosen by the Altus Aquila - Can be removed by the Altus Aquila 2.3 Presertim of Extrarius Res -Is the Minister of Foreign Affairs -In charge of all foreign affairs -Creates friendly diplomatic relations with alliances -Presents possible treaties -In charge of appointing diplomats to other alliances - May choose a Deputy. 2.4 Presertim of Bellum -Minister of War - In charge of OA's military structure - In charge of military affairs whether it be offensive or defensive - May have a Deputy 2.5 Presertim of Penitus Res -Is the Minister of Internal Affairs -In charge of maintaining all internal affairs for the alliance. -In charge of masking new members -In charge of posting alliance announcements for OA members - May choose a Deputy to assist in recruiting,and membership affairs 2.6 Presertim of Parcus -Is the Minister of Finance -In charge of alliance economics as a whole - Setting up tech deals, trade circles, etc. - May choose a deputy War Policies Offensive War Policy: No member of Ordo of Aquila is allowed to start an offensive war, at anytime, without the authorization of the Altus Aquila. Defensive War Policy Any member nation may defend their nation, if attacked. The member must notify the Presertim of Bellum of the attack, in the appropriate area of our forums, immediately. Nuclear Arms Policy The Ordo of Aquila Alliance has instituted a “NO FIRST STRIKE POLICY” when it comes to nuclear warfare. Any member that violates this policy will be expelled from Ordo of Aquila. As well, appeal is not applicable to members who act upon such actions. Government Policies Technology Raiding Policy: Ordo of Aquila does not condone tech raiding by or on its members. Amendments Any member of the alliance may propose an amendment to the constitution, at anytime. In order for the proposal to become law, the vote must be passed by a majority vote of 2/3 of the membership. Treaties Any treaty proposed to the alliance, must pass by a vote of 65% of the membership. Disbandenment In the event the alliance must disband, the follow steps must be taken: In the event that Ordo of Aquila must disband, a vote of the OOA Govt must be taken.The measure must pass unanimously.If the vote is approved,then the measure will be taken to the membership.Then the membership must approve the vote by a 75%.If the measure passes both the membership,and OOA Govt,then the alliance must disband,immediately. Signed, Ryujin, Altus Aquila